Heretofore, drawer means for a cash box provided with an electromagnetically operated ratch lock have been proposed. These means comprising a cash box and a till which can be taken in and out of the cash box and provided with an engage portion on the rear end of the till, and an engage means for locking said till through said engage portion and a pressing spring are arranged between the cash box and a rear plate of the till, and an engage means for locking the till is operated by an electromagnetic means connected with a switch means, thus when the engagement is released, the till is automatically drawn out by the pressing force of said pressing spring.
However, said means have had several disadvantages such that the engage means is complicated in its shape and structure, lacking in functional durability, and liable to cause troubles in its maintenance, because those parts such as the pressing spring associated with engage operation acting between the cash box and the till are separately provided from the engage means, and further whole device cannot be made spatially small.